1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of whitening teeth and a composition therefor. More particularly the present invention relates to a composition including a chewing gum or wax base and a tooth whitening agent preferably conditioned as a piece of chewing gum or wax and which as a result of mastication provides a particularly interesting method of whitening teeth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tooth whitening is a treatment which is in great demand as it is aesthetically important to have teeth as white as possible. One way of doing it is by means of a treatment at the dentist who treats the teeth of a patient with a bleaching agent. Normally, hydrogen peroxide is used as it is very effective. Other bleaching agents are also used as is well known to those skilled in the art. An example of such agents includes carbamide peroxide. This ingredient is sometimes conditioned in a paste for direct application to the teeth or in a tooth paste. However, since tooth whitening requires substantial contact of the teeth with the active ingredient, it was found that the occasional applications of a whitening agent by the dentist or by the patient himself, and even the occasional use of a tooth whitening tooth paste are not sufficient to provide a noted improvement.
For further background, reference is made to the following:
Canadian Patent: 2,066,917 Oct. 24, 1992 PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,234,342 Aug. 10, 1993 4,988,500 Jan. 29, 1991 4,592,487 Jun. 3, 1986 3,577,521 May 4, 1971